


i wish.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [174]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, December writing challenge, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Injury, Inspired by Music, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben had bought the house in February, met Rey in March, and she’d moved in during the month of October.  When December arrived, he hadn’t put much thought into decorating for Christmas, but Christmas was Rey’s favorite holiday so she wanted to go as all-out as they could afford.  They spent the first Saturday of December buying decorations and they decided they would get up early and decorate the next day.So, of course, they slept till noon.or: Ben and Rey put up Christmas decorations.  Ben gets injured and Rey is amused, but Ben surprises her in the end.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [174]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	i wish.

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 22. Sorry this is so late, but I just finished it right before midnight here. I'm exhausted so this might suck.
> 
> And as always, if you like what you read here and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void.
> 
> December 22 Prompt: “I can’t believe you hurt yourself putting up Christmas decorations.” (imaginesandsmut on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: I Wish by Nerina Pallot

Ben had bought the house in February, met Rey in March, and she’d moved in during October. When December arrived, he hadn’t put much thought into decorating for Christmas, but Christmas was Rey’s favorite holiday so she wanted to go as all-out as they could afford. They spent the first Saturday of December buying decorations and they decided they would get up early and decorate the next day. 

So, of course, they slept till noon.

After some breakfast-slash-lunch, they turned their attention to the decorations. Putting together the fake tree was easier than Ben had thought it would be, and decorating it with the mismatched assortment of ornaments that they had picked out was a lot of fun. After that was over, Rey started putting covers on throw pillows and Ben set some porcelain figurines of snowmen and Santa Claus on the mantle above the fireplace. 

Then it came time for the garland.

They wrapped it around the banister of the staircase, but there was a good amount left over and they didn’t know what to do with it. Rey then decided that it should go around the window that looked out into the backyard, and Ben agreed. He took the garland and reached up to place it around the curtain rail when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He immediately dropped the garland and grabbed his side, wincing at the movement as he stumbled away from the window.

Rey looked on in confusion before walking over to pick up the garland. “Ben? What’s wrong?”

“I think I seriously pulled something in the side of my abdomen,” Ben said, wincing again when he pressed down on it. “Fuck, this really hurts.”

“Are you being serious?” Rey asked.

“Yes, I’m being fucking serious!” Ben exclaimed. “Why the fuck would I lie about this?”

“I can’t believe you hurt yourself putting up Christmas decorations,” Rey said, unable to hide her amusement. “That’s hysterical.”

“Fuck off,” Ben snapped. “This is not funny.”

“Yes, it is,” Rey said, shaking her head. “Come help me finish with this, please.”

“I can’t fucking reach up like that at the moment,” Ben replied. “And this is not fucking funny.”

Rey looked over at him. “You cannot possibly be in that much pain. All you did was reach up. It’s no different from getting something out of the top cupboard.” 

“I am going to go lie down for a while,” Ben said, walking out of the room before Rey could say another word.

Rey watched him go before turning back to the window, taking the garland and jumping up to try and look it around the curtain rail. She did not succeed in doing so, and it made her shake her head. “Ben! Come back here! I really do need your help!”

Ben didn’t answer her, and Rey sighed. She dropped the garland to the floor and headed towards the stairs. Walking up them, she called out Ben’s name again. “Are you going to come help me finish decorating?” 

“Not at the moment!” Ben called back. “I’m in too much fucking pain.”

Rey walked into their bedroom and found Ben laying on his side, facing his nightstand and clutching the side he wasn’t laying on. “You’re seriously in that much pain?”

“You know, I do not appreciate how you think this is a fucking joke,” Ben said, seriously. “I am an old man compared to you. I get injured easier than you do.”

Rey walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, being careful not to touch Ben. “You’re not an old man.”

“I’m an old man.”

“Ben, you are not an old man,” Rey stressed. “If you were eighty, you’d be an old man. You are not eighty.”

“No, I’m not eighty,” Ben agreed. “I’m forty and that makes me a fucking old man.”

“I’m not arguing with you about this,” Rey said, sighing. “The point I’m trying to make is that injuring yourself putting up Christmas decorations is pretty fucking funny.”

“Says the one who is not in excruciating pain,” Ben said, shaking his head. “So fuck off.”

Rey watched him for a moment. “You’re really in that much pain?”

“Why would I fucking lie about that? Yes, I’m in that much pain.”

“Did you take something for the pain then?” Rey asked, and Ben’s silence answered her question. “Of course, you didn’t. Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Rey climbed off the bed and left the room, and Ben slowly shifted onto his back, a thought forming in his mind. He’d been planning on waiting until Christmas Eve, a surprise before they left to go to his grandparents’ for the holiday, but as he laid there thinking about it, Ben changed his mind. He reached over into the drawer of his nightstand, snatched the ring out of the box, and put it into his pocket. He’d think of a way to ask as the afternoon progressed and then things would be fine.

He couldn’t imagine Rey actually saying no to marrying him, but he couldn’t let himself be one hundred percent confident. 

Rey came back into the room a moment later and Ben took the tablets she gave him with a sip of water. He took a deep breath as she laid back down next to him, smiling when she held a candy cane out to him. “I’m sorry that I found this so funny. It’s just, it kinda is.”

Ben looked over at her when he heard the sound of a wrapper, and when he saw her bite off a piece of a candy cane, he got an idea. Sliding his hand into his pocket, he grabbed the ring and sneakily slid the ring onto the candy cane. Telling himself to stay calm, he turned to look at her. “Here,” he said, holding out the candy cane. “I don’t want it.”

Rey rolled her eyes and reached out, closing her hand around the candy cane and feeling something sharp. She opened her hand to look at what could possibly be sharp and yelped when she saw the ring dangling from the candy. “Ben?” she breathed out. “What’s that?”

“What do you think it is?” Ben asked, slowly moving onto his good side. “Because it can be whatever you want it to be.”

“What?” Rey somehow managed to say.

“I know what I want it to be,” Ben said. “But if you want it to be something else, that’s okay.”

Rey forced herself to take several deep breaths. “So if I wanted that to be an engagement ring…”

Ben grinned. “Then it would be an engagement ring.”

Rey swallowed hard and pulled the ring off the candy cane, flipping it around in her fingers. “I, um,” she started, looking over at Ben and nodding slightly. “I’d like it to be.”

Ben smiled and reached out, taking the ring from Rey’s fingers. “Well, then I have a simple question for you,” he said, taking her by the hand. “Rey, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Rey said, laughing as Ben slid the ring onto her finger. “This was such a surprise.”

“I hope it was a good one.”

“It was an amazing one,” Rey said, leaning over to kiss him. “But, honey, you didn’t have to fake an injury to propose.”

“I didn’t fake an injury,” Ben said seriously. “I really hurt myself.”

“Well, I hope it’s not too bad,” Rey said, kissing him again. “Because I am planning on us having fun tonight.”

Ben carefully rolled onto his back. “I’ll be perfectly honest, baby. I don’t know if that’s possible.”

Rey just shook her head and stood up. “I’ll just have to do all the work then.”

Ben nearly choked. “Rey!”

“What?” Rey said cheekily. “I’m going to grab my phone and then we can start calling people.”

Ben watched Rey walk out of the room and smiled. This was so not the way he’d planned to propose but her answer had been yes so he really didn’t care.


End file.
